


性格差三十题

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 只写了两题，21&26。（21）被误认为情侣（26）假装成情侣





	1. 被误认为情侣

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。

“哦，太棒了。”

德克摘下墨镜，睁大了眼睛看着大块头，他低头看了看自己的机票，又看了看卢克身边那个空着的位置，在过道与窗口之间，靠窗位置上是个小个子男人。

他都能脑补出小无名氏的思路，德卡特得回洛杉矶，卢克也得回洛杉矶，所以他干嘛不一次买两张票，同一班次，一起取票，相邻座位，分别锁在不同的寄存柜里，然后给他们各自的号码牌？卢克和德卡特是不是会一路都企图把对方掐死这点小事自然不必考虑。

卢克同样看着他，手里还抓着机场杂志，脑子里可能进行了相同的推理，于是两个人的表情有些相似——小无名氏是个白痴。

后面的人开始催他了，德克只能钻进卢克身边的位置，把背包脱下抱在怀里，还故意放开手脚把卢克往旁边挤了挤，他把墨镜戴回了鼻子上。

“你是不是老年痴呆忘了拐杖了？”卢克不赞同地看着他。

“别担心，我特地保证拐杖和你的脑子一起在垃圾桶里。”德克毫不犹豫地说。

卢克张嘴想说什么，但显然不适合在这种公共场合表达，于是他克制住了自己，转而无不讽刺地道，“这会是个很棒的航班，尤其是等你镇痛剂失效之后。”

“是啊，充满愉快时光的三小时，真是太棒了。”德克也咬牙切齿地道，系好了安全带。

之后卢克用了过大的力气打开杂志，德克藏在墨镜之后闭起了眼睛微微皱起眉头，有一点卢克说对了，他的镇痛剂就快失效了。

实际上他们早上才分开，因为小无名氏可能脑子进水，只给他们定了一间房，他肯定认为既然他们在同一个地方执行同一个任务，订两间房太浪费了。德克想知道小无名氏在年终会议上受了多大的刺激，听罗曼说无名氏假称肚子疼，残忍地留小无名氏一个人面对那些关于经费的质问，导致小无名氏神经性胃痉挛。要德克说的话，成长的道路总归是充满痛苦的。

德克腿疼了一晚上，甚至没法自己走到楼下换个房间——他可以，但看在老天份上他是个病人，没道理要他让出房间。卢克自然也不愿意，他是说，没有哪个特工得自己花钱住酒店，何况如果他出去了就好像是德克赢了，德克绝对赢不了他。

他们谁都不肯让出床——小无名氏这个天才订了个大床，可能是有会员优惠活动还是什么的，最后经过严肃的讨论和一个玻璃台几的牺牲，他们一致同意谁都不睡床，并且要保证小无名氏亲自赔这个倒霉玩意儿。

德克睡沙发，以便他的腿能搁在扶手上，卢克太高大了睡不了浴缸（来自德克的建议），于是打了地铺。

他们看着空荡荡的床，心里都觉得这实在是太荒谬了，但他们明智地选择沉默，因为这话说出来显得他们有些愚蠢。

天还没亮德克就疼醒了，他收拾收拾打算溜去医院搞点镇痛剂，那时候他不得不拄着拐杖支撑自己，要是当时他知道他和卢克一趟班机他肯定会误机的。

空姐推着车过来问他们需要什么饮料的时候德克的腿又开始隐隐作痛，他的包里有镇痛剂，但他当然不可能在卢克面前注射，他得去厕所。

“先生，请问您需要什么饮料？茶、咖啡、橙汁……”空姐微笑着问他，卢克已经要了杯咖啡。

“咖啡，谢谢。”德克点点头，他可以再忍耐一会儿。

“白水就可以了。”卢克打断了空姐拿起咖啡壶的动作。

德克一时失去了语言能力，不可置信地瞪着卢克，“你什么……”

“水，”卢克坚定地对空姐道，“反正等他的跟腱发炎坏死腿截肢我是不会去给他推轮椅的。”

“这都是你的错！”德克不由提高了音量，“你太他妈的重了！”

总的来说，德克的控诉并没有什么问题，卢克在扑倒德克避开横飞的子弹雨时是没有时间去注意德克的姿势的，所以德克的确没被子弹射中，只不过他在被卢克直直压下去的时候脚踝不可避免地扭成了一个不可思议的角度。这是德克战斗中受的唯一的伤，可恨的很，他们为德克是不是过于斤斤计较不知感恩和卢克究竟是应该这么大惊小怪还是喊一声“小心”就够了吵了半天，想想还是有点愚蠢。

“那是个意外！你几岁，十六岁的小女孩吗？”卢克翻了个白眼。

空姐保持着微笑，给了德克一杯水，正常人都不会拒绝卢克这个体型的人的要求，窗边的小个子男人大着胆子要了杯橙汁，空姐镇静地将橙汁越过互相气势汹汹地瞪着的两个人递了过去。

“为什么你不让我把你的脚也掰断看看你是什么反应？”德克嗤之以鼻。

卢克看了看自己的脚，德克的目光也跟了过去，然后对上了卢克的眼睛，“你可以试试。”卢克有些欠揍地说。

德克突然发出一声呻吟，卢克眉头皱得紧紧的，伸手摘下他的墨镜，德克有些想挡住自己的眼睛，因为他的眼睛因为疼痛紧闭着。

“你应该让我睡床的，”德克自暴自弃地咕哝，“我们下次一定要睡床。”考虑到多出一分钱都会让小无名氏胃痉挛，德克对他们未来的外派待遇并不乐观，小无名氏以前可是几百万的兰博基尼撞成废铁眼睛都不眨一下的。

“你看上去想下半辈子都睡在医院的床上。”

“没有那么严重好吗，就只是扭了一下！”德克为了和卢克作对都不顾自相矛盾了。

卢克微微弯腰，并不容易，他探手捏了下德克的小腿，德克倒抽一口冷气，手指用力抓住了卢克的肩膀，另一只手揪着自己的包。

止痛剂，他想，他的手臂感受到了卢克的热量，卢克轻轻按着他的手臂，如果德克诚实地描述，应该是安抚地扶着他的手臂，他额头上的冷汗停止了。

过了一会儿温暖离开德克的手臂时，德克才意识到卢克问空姐要了冰袋，并帮他绑在了脚上，还是不太容易，他让德克侧过身，尽量抬起脚。德克撇了撇嘴，想说他的包里有止痛剂，但最终还是没说，止痛剂的副作用会让他意识不太清醒。

说不上他是不是感受好一点了，当卢克抬起头放下他的脚，德克只是瞪着他。

“我不是十几岁的小姑娘，”德克固执地说，“你不用像对你女儿那样对我。”

眼看着他们要开始新一轮的争执，窗边那个小个子男人终于忍受不了叹了口气，插嘴道，“你应该原谅你男朋友，并且说‘谢谢’。”

“什么？”德克猛地转头。

“这样大家都能休息了。”过道对面的金发姑娘附和地点了点头。

“你们是去那里度蜜月吗？那不是个有趣的地方，年轻人不应该太相信网络上说的。”背后座位一个苍老的声音道。

大概有十几年没人叫德克“年轻人”了。

“不是蜜月好吗，他们没戴戒指。”窗口边的男人道。

德克感觉自己胡渣后面的脸通红了，卢克也没有好到哪里去，他们不该让一个像卢克这么高大的人感到尴尬的，他们他妈的还得继续飞两个小时呢。

“你们结婚了吗？”坐在后座的老人想要得到一个确切的答案。

看着卢克艰难地回答“没有”，似乎不明白他们怎么陷入如此境地，又要怎么解释他们没结婚，也不是对方男朋友，德克磨着牙齿想，等他们一落地他就要把小无名氏揍一顿，或者让卢克揍小无名氏一顿。

不，德克决定，他们应该一起揍他。


	2. 假装成情侣

水涌进了他的鼻腔，德克用力屏住呼吸，之前几次他呛了好几口水已经有些吃力了，按在他肩膀上的力量并不是很大，只不过克拉克利认定他不敢反抗。

不管他是多优秀的特种兵，也不可能进化出鳃，克拉克利的逻辑挺简单的，如果他会憋气，那就多摁在水里一会儿，效果总是一样的。

等德克的肩膀开始颤动他的脑袋才被允许从水里抬起来，他赶紧大口呼吸，睁不开眼睛。

“我都快要感动了。”克拉克利一手托着下巴，一手拿着酒杯，坐在房间中央的皮椅上，这是个酒店房间临时改造的审讯室，他们不太讲究地把德克淹在浴缸里。

德克眨了眨眼睛，甩掉水珠，勉强往房间另一头看了眼，卢克被吊在玻璃后面，说是吊着，但因为天花板不够高，所以卢克双脚还是停留在地面，身边站着两个端着枪的保镖。德克的隐形耳机被搜出来了，但是卢克的没有，克拉克利和美国警察不太熟，卢克微微皱着眉头隔着玻璃看着他，德克便知道拉姆斯那边还没消息，他还得继续拖下去。

“这不太公平，”德克调整了呼吸，哑着嗓子道，“我可一点儿都没让你的小男朋友受苦，他可能到死了都还没意识到自己死了。”那是个狙击的任务，一枪毙命，干净利落，德克对折磨人没有什么兴趣。

“我又不在乎什么公平。”克拉克利好心好意地告诉德克，然后德克又被按进了浴缸的水里。

德克紧闭着眼睛，在心里一遍遍地演练他要如何放倒四个保镖，克拉克利没什么用，但他身边的桌子上摆着他所有的武器，两把刀两把枪和两个炸弹一个烟雾弹，他得比克拉克利先拿到枪，或者烟雾弹，克拉克利多半不认识烟雾弹和炸弹的区别。

或者，卢克可以比他先到桌子边，干掉克拉克利。

他到底为什么在这儿来着？德克被缚在背后的双手开始挣动，克拉克利着实等上了一会儿才让人把德克提起来，德克倒吸一口气，还没清醒过来又被摁了下去。

该死！德克实实在在地被呛住了，他忍耐不住挣脱了按着他肩膀的手抬起头来，拼命呼吸着空气，随即便听到一声枪响。德克浑身一震，猛地转头看去，卢克一声都没吭，但德克还是看见他的大腿中弹了，他闻到了火药味还有一些烧焦的味道。

“我挺好奇你男朋友能撑几枪的，”克拉克利摸着下巴说，“哦，还有他会不会恨死你。”

德克耐不住了，他的腿没被绑住，于是悄悄换了个姿势，卢克却盯着他，微微摇了摇头，德克只得不情不愿地卸掉了腿上的力量。

他们骗克拉克利相信他和卢克是情侣，认为抓了卢克来挟制德克，给某任男友报仇完全是他自个儿的主意，而不是被诱导的结果。克拉克利自己是这样的人，所以确信德克能为了男友放软膝盖，进而放松了警惕，暂时还没有想到声东击西上去，人们对自己脑子里生出的念头总是信任无比，当局者迷。

但德克总归也不愿意卢克冤死，他们一起战斗过，一同在死神的手指间偷生，尽管德克吃过同僚的亏，心里还是已将卢克视作可以托付后背的战友。

他又浸入了水中，手指紧紧捏住，松开，又捏住，被提出水中时，透过水珠隐约瞥见卢克一脸凝重看着他，德克在心中长长叹了口气，他得给卢克传个信号，就算让拉姆斯功亏一篑，他们都不可能坐以待毙，卢克那边倒比他轻松，可他得让卢克知道自己的临界点，免得卢克总认为他可以再忍耐下去。

另外一方面，克拉克利也不会满足于将他淹死，克拉克利多半会选择亲手杀他。

德克拧头看着卢克，卢克面色极差地直视着他，瞧见德克的眼神，克拉克利抱着戏谑之心也回过头去看卢克，几乎是同时，德克睁大了眼睛，卢克也睁大了眼睛，就是此刻！

他们一个扭过肩膀卸掉了压住他的力量一条腿顺势勾住一人的膝盖，重重将人摔在地上，一个直接双手一开，挣脱了束缚，在保镖反应过来之前就按住两人的脑袋撞在一起。

德克身体灵活，即使双手被束缚他也立时趁着余下三人掏枪的时机，借力一起抬腿就踢上一人面门，顺势踢上第二人胸口，第三人应声倒下，背后站着举着枪的卢克，他早已卡住克拉克利的脖子，后者脸色发紫几乎断气。

德克浑身都滴着水，眼圈下布满青痕，忍不住笑了一声。

卢克脸色稍霁，这才指了指耳机，“拉姆斯搞定了。”德克松了口气，赶紧冲过去把自己武器都收起来。

剩下的事交给小无名氏搞定，他们俩还得回临时据点收拾一下，德克累得不行，从一大早就和克拉克利费劲周旋，照他的想法，直接打晕锁起来，但小无名氏怕打草惊蛇反而多余。

他直接爬上路虎后座，结果发现卢克也钻了上来。

“你不开车？”德克问。

卢克爽快地把钥匙扔出来，指了指自己腿上的绷带，瞪着他，“你们国家让残疾人开车？”

德克翻了个白眼，根本没把卢克的话当真，把头靠向后背，老实地说，“我不想动。”

卢克眼神垂下来，没再说什么。

两个人就这么并排坐在后座上，沉默了一阵，谁也不想拿钥匙去前座负责开车。

“我们能不能再装一会儿？”德克突然闷声问。

卢克也没多话，点了点头，随即与德克一样仰在后座上闭起眼睛，“我们应该开辆大车过来的。”德克心里赞同了一声，顺势把头靠过去，他早已昏昏欲睡，就算这姿势极不舒服也毫不在意，他闻到熟悉的硝烟味，血和药交杂的气味，还有卢克身上巧脆麦片混牛奶的味道，不一会儿就睡着了。


End file.
